1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light, and more particularly to a convertible light assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fan lights and typical pendent lamps and typical overhead lights include different configurations and may not be converted from each other such that the users have to buy many different light devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lights.